


Virgil Has a Problem

by three_cake_sandwich



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Breaking the Fourth Wall, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_cake_sandwich/pseuds/three_cake_sandwich
Summary: Thomas is feeling even more anxious than normal so he and Virgil have a little heart to heart, and Thomas discovers more about his Sides than he was anticipating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic and I can't remember the last time I wrote anything longer than a text so apologies for any mistakes! Let me know if there's any tags I've missed or any typos

Thomas couldn't sleep.

It was 2am and he'd been tossing and turning for hours to no avail. He'd tried meditating, watching ASMR videos, and even good old counting sheep, but nothing. Every time he closed his eyes he would remember every single embarrassing thing he'd ever done, from the time he walked into that lamp-post last week right in front of a group of teenagers to the time stepped in a puddle during recess in sixth grade and had wet socks the rest of the day. And it wasn't just since he got into bed; he'd been an anxious mess most of the day. 

*** 

Everything had started off fine. He woke up at the ridiculous time of 6 o'clock, thanks to Logan's new sleep schedule he was trying to implement; had a nice long shower, but not too long that he ran out of hot water; re-watched yet another episode of Parks and Recreation (or three); then headed down to the supermarket to get some healthy, and some less healthy, snacks. 

Something must have happened at the supermarket that set Thomas's anxiety off, but he had no idea what that could be. He hadn't embarrassed himself in front of the cashier by saying something stupid like "You too!" when they told him to enjoy his snacks or slipped on a wet floor when there was clearly a sign. The whole drive home from the store Thomas kept worrying about crashing his car. What if the wheel fell off and he had to fix it? What if he hurt himself fixing it because he had no idea what he was doing? What if he thought someone was being kind and coming to help him but they were actually coming to kidnap him and he would never see his friends or family again!

Wow, that went from bad to worse real quick. Okay, deep breaths. In and out, in and out. Oh good he was finally home. Time to relax, kick back, and maybe treat himself to another two (five) episodes of Park and Rec. But what if he had something important to do today and he's forgotten about it and he wastes his whole day watching TV then when he finally realizes it's too late! Deep breath in, hold it, and out. So spending the whole day binge-watching old shows was out, what about something productive? Cleaning! Yes, that was good. He'd been putting off cleaning his bathroom for days and it was starting to get a little grim. What if his friends came over and judged him for his nasty bathroom?

Thomas went upstairs and grabbed his cleaning supplies from the closet, then headed to the bathroom. He was just about to pour some bleach into the sink when he paused. What if he got bleach on his hands and it burnt his skin? He'd have to go to the emergency room and that would take the whole day and what if someone needed him? No phones allowed in hospitals. And he wouldn't be able to edit videos with his hands in bandages. Gloves it is then. He went back down to the kitchen and grabbed his washing up gloves. He scrubbed his sink with bleach then rinsed it, then went to use a product his mom swore by and made him get because it 'makes porcelain shine!', according to the bottle, anyway. But what if that product reacts with the bleach and gives off fumes? What if he suffocates in his bathroom? Or worse? What if it explodes and burns down his house and all of the neighbors houses and his whole street dies? His gravestone would read 'Here lies Thomas Sanders, died because he couldn't clean like a competent adult'. 

In, out. In, out. No more cleaning then. Just the sink would have to do. If his friends really loved him they wouldn't judge him by the state of his bathroom. Would they? Joan didn't when they were over the other day. Joan! That was a good idea! Call Joan! Joan was always good at calming Thomas down. Thomas took his phone out of his pocket and went to Joan's contact, but as he did, he noticed that Joan hadn't texted him in a few days. Not since they came over. Not since they saw the nastiness that was Thomas's bathroom. Oh god, Joan did hate him. Joan was probably laughing about him behind his back with all his other friends; that was why none of them had come over either! 

Deep breath in, long breath out. Thomas needed to distract himself from his sudden realization that everyone hated him and he was going to die alone and unloved. What's distracting? Cooking's distracting. Thomas had actually gotten pretty good at it thanks to all his practice making his Hello Fresh Salsa Verde Enchiladas. But what if he burned down his kitchen when he turns the stove on? A sandwich then. No heat needed for that. But what if he cuts himself of the knife? Not that then. What about his old stand-by, pizza delivery? But what if he gets all tongue-tied on the phone and messes up the order and the delivery guy laughs at him? Or the delivery guy can't find his house and spends ages looking up the wrong streets then shouts at him for having a hard-to-find house? Or he comes over and asks if he can use the bathroom and sees the mess it's in and judges him for his poor cleaning skills? Okay then, some chips. Chips have no nutritional value. An apple? He could chip a tooth when biting into it. Some toffees? He could choke. 

This was going nowhere, Thomas thought. It would be easier if he just went back to bed. 

*** 

After another two hours of trying and failing to sleep, Thomas was still awake. He'd tried almost everything and there was only one thing left to do. 

"Virgil! Get your angsty ass down here right now and tell me what's wrong!"


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing happened.

"Virgil please, we need to talk," Thomas continued to address his empty room.

The only response was an increased feeling of dread.

"Virgil, if you don't come down here right now, I'll never listen to My Chemical Romance again."

Virgil appeared at the foot of Thomas's bed. His hood was pulled so far down over his face Thomas could barely see his eyes, and his eyeshadow was nearly down past cheekbones.

"H-hey buddy. How are you doing?"

"Fine." said Virgil in his deep, booming voice that Thomas had come to realize meant he was very not fine at all.

"Come sit," he patted his bed, "tell me what's bothering you."

Virgil gave Thomas a look like he would rather do literally anything else but sat down anyway. "It doesn't matter. It's not important."

"If it's affecting you this much, it clearly is important. Come on, what's that nice breathing exercise you taught me? 7-4-7 or something?"

"It's 4-7-8, moron."

Ah, that was why it hadn't been working. "Well let's try that then. On three, deep breath in."

They sat and focused on their breathing together. After a few minutes, Thomas turned to Virgil and said, "Feeling better?"

"A little," he replied, his voice back to normal.

"That's good! Are you ready to tell me what's wrong yet? Did something happen at the store?"

"What? No. You went to the store?"

That confused Thomas. "So what was it? I started feeling anxious around then so I figured that was the cause. Did I do something or say something wrong?"

Virgil gave him a disparaging look. "Not everything is about you, you know."

"So... Something happened with one of the other Sides? Was one them mean to you?"

"Shall I just start from the beginning? Then you can stop asking me questions."

Thomas raised his hands in defense. "Okay, okay. You talk, I'll just listen. No interruptions."

"Fine." he said, then paused to take another few deep breaths before continuing. "So when I woke up this morning, I could smell cookies. Patton's been trying to bake recently, so I figured he'd started another batch. He's not very good but he's getting better." He smiled fondly. "When I got to the kitchen, Logan was already up, because of his damn sleep schedule, eating his boring, healthy oatmeal raisin cookies. They're the only ones he'll eat, so Patton makes a batch specially for him. He says 'cookies are just full of fat and sugar and will lead to all kinds of health problems.'" He said the last bit in a mocking tone that only sounded vaguely like Logan's voice. "Like it makes a difference anyway. Logan's not real; he's a figment of your imagination. Those health problems can't affect him."

"Virgil. Tangent."

"You said you weren't going to interrupt."

"Sorry. Won't happen again." Thomas mimed zipping his lips shut.

"Patton had tried something new and made themed cookies. He decorated a load of cookies to look like Disney characters, you know, Mulan, Snow White, Cinderella. Well, a slightly Cinderella-shaped cookie. He's still getting the hang of it."

"Wait, is that why you're upset? Because Patton made cookies specifically for Logan and Disney ones for Roman and didn't make any for you?"

"You just said you weren't going to interrupt me."

"Sorry, sorry. But is it?"

"No! You think I've been upset all day because I didn't get any cookies?"

That was a fair point. Virgil was clearly much more worried than that. "So..." Thomas trailed off, urging Virgil to continue.

"So I ate some of the Disney cookies, 'cause you know I'm a fan too, and oatmeal raisin sucks. Suddenly out of nowhere Patton jumps up and leaves, muttering something about an idea. Never did find out where he went after that. Then Logan left to go and do some Sudoku or some equally boring puzzle or whatever. So I was alone, but that's okay 'cause that's how I like it. Nice and peaceful. I was just starting to enjoy the quiet, when-" Virgil let out a sigh. "-when Roman comes waltzing in, singing at the top of his lungs. He walked right up to the plate of cookies, grabs all the Peter Pan ones that are left, then leaves without saying hello or even stopping singing."

Thomas figured Roman's cookie-thievery couldn't be the cause of the problem, so stayed quiet, but looked encouragingly at Virgil so he'd keep going.

"After another quarter of an hour or so, I finished the rest of the cookies, except the Aladdin ones, because I know they're Patton's favorites, and went back to my room. The door was open, which was weird, because I normally leave it locked after you and the others came barging in. Now they know where it is, they can come in whenever they want and bother me, so thanks for that." Virgil ended sarcastically.

"We came to rescue you for your own good, you know." Thomas reminded him.

"Yeah well because of you, someone broke into my room and stole my Nightmare Before Christmas poster, and I know it was Princey, because he took one look at me in the kitchen and immediately ran back out again and he's had his eye on that poster since the first time he came to my room and this was the first time I've left it unguarded since, so it must have been him, I know it was."

How he managed to say all that in one breath was a mystery to Thomas. "So you're angry with Roman for stealing your poster?" he hedged uncertainly.

"Will you stop guessing? I'll never get to it if you keep talking over me."

"Sorry again."

Virgil took another steadying breath. "So I go into Roman's room-" he started, but was cut off by Thomas interrupting.

"Wait, how do you know where Roman's room is? You just said the others didn't know where your room was until I took them there. I've never been to Princey's room"

Virgil looked about three seconds away from throttling Thomas, "Because Roman is the only one of us who keeps his door open. With an ego that large, I'm surprised he fits it all in one room anyway. Have you ever wondered why you always have a Disney song stuck in your head? It's because Roman is always singing to himself in a mirror with the door wide open so we can all hear how much better at singing he is than the rest of us."

"Huh," was all Thomas had to say. He guessed that made sense.

"Can I go back to my story now? You were the one who was so desperate to hear it."

"Oh, yeah, carry on."

"So I go into Roman's room," he continued, "and he's lying there on his chaise longue, dramatically dropping grapes into his mouth in between verses of Colors of the Wind, and I'm all 'Give me back my poster', and he's all 'What poster?' and I don't know why he's lying because obviously he took it. So we argue back and forth for a bit, and he keeps denying it, until eventually he goes 'Oh just shut up, Brendon Urine' and then I said-"

Virgil took his deepest breath yet. He must be getting to the reason he's anxious, Thomas thought. Something about this fight upset him so much he's been panicking all day, and it can't be the Brendon Urine comment, because frankly, that wasn't Roman's best insult. Thomas lent forward in anticipation.

"Then I looked him in the eyes and said 'Make me.' and you know what saying that does. Makes the tension in the air unbelievable. And then he-" Virgil gulped, "-kissed me."

"He what?!" exclaimed Thomas. That had not been what he was expecting. He thought he'd say Roman had hit him or something, but this was way worse. "He kissed you without your consent? That is not okay, no wonder you've been so upset. I've got to go talk to him." Thomas started to get up off the bed before Virgil put out a hand to stop him.

"Will you stop jumping to conclusions? That's not it."

Thomas settled back down "O-kay," he started hesitantly, "if you wanted to kiss him, why are you-"

Virgil interrupted him this time. "So I might have, maybe, had an intsy wintsy crush on Roman for a while now. He said one nice thing to me about how I made you guys better that one time and now," he sighed, "now I'm like a little love sick puppy every time he's around. But he never showed any signs of feeling the same way and still insults me just like he used to. If he insults me, I can insult him right back. Gotta play it cool." He lent backward and crossed his arms in an attempt to look tough. It didn't work.

"Huh," said Thomas, once again rendered speechless. He always thought the two Sides hated each other, what with all their bickering. This was a lot more than he expected when he called Virgil down here.

"And I mean, if a guy you'd been crushing on for the last two years suddenly kissed you, you'd kiss him back, right?"

Thomas nodded appreciatively.

"So I kissed him back. I kissed him back a lot. Things got heated real fast. Before I knew it, my hands were in his hair and his hands were creeping down my back to grab my-"

"Virgil! This is a T rated fanfiction!" exclaimed Thomas, pointing to the top left side of the page. "Watch what you're saying!"

Virgil followed Thomas's finger with his eyes. "Fine. I opened my eyes in shock, and I looked at him, and I saw my own face staring back at me, and it made me think. What are we? We're not real people; we're in your head. You call on us when you need help, but what if we're too busy making out to hear you and then you end up making a poor decision that I've got to worry about later? Or worse, we break up and never talk to each other at all. Or argue constantly. A relationship between us would never work. Are we brothers? We look identical, and that's a whole new level of messed up. What am I doing?!"

"Wow, Virge, that went from 0 to 100 real fast."

"I'm Anxiety. It's what I do."

"What happened next?" inquired Thomas, who was now very invested in this story.

"Well I freaked out and ran back to my room. Which was stupid. I didn't even say anything to him, I just-" Virgil snapped his fingers, "-left."

"Wait, you can teleport? How come?"

"The laws of physics don't apply in your mind." Virgil said condescendingly, as if this was obvious. "I locked my door and went and hid in my closet. Haven't been in there for a while. I spent most of your teenage years locked in there," he reminisced fondly.

"Gee, thanks for that. Did anything happen after that?"

"You mean with Roman? No. I haven't talked to him since. He probably hates me now and I've ruined any chance of a relationship with him. I'm never coming out of my room again." Virgil sulked, then flung himself backwards onto the bed dramatically.

"Are you done? Is that the whole story? Can I talk now?" Virgil made a vague grunt which Thomas took to be a yes, so he continued. "Hear me out. I don't think you've messed everything up. Roman's not perfect, but I think he'll be willing to be patient with you. You may not have noticed it, but he's definitely been nicer to you since that day too. Maybe he's using insults to cover up how he feels as well, just like you are." Thomas smiled encouragingly at Virgil, who couldn't see it because he now had his face squashed into a pillow.

"Do you really think so?" came the muffled reply.

"Definitely. And I don't think you're brothers. Yeah, you look the same, but that's just because you're both parts of me. You're different people. Sides. Whatever."

Virgil moved the pillow off his face, but made no attempt to sit up. "So what do you think I should do?"

"I think you just need to talk to him. Be honest with him. Tell him how you feel and how you want your relationship to be, going forward."

"But what if he rejects me, or we break up?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. _If_ we get to it. I don't think that will happen. You know what Roman's like; he'll jump at the chance to do some wooing. I hope you've cleared your calendar, because you've got rose petals and candle-lit dinners coming your way." teased Thomas.

"Ugh. Okay. I'll talk to him tomorrow. He's asleep now."

"How can you tell?"

"Do you have any Disney songs stuck in your head right now?"

Now that Thomas thought about it, he hadn't for a few hours now. He said as much.

"Exactly. I'm usually the last one left awake anyway, but not this late. I should go to bed now. You should to. It's not healthy to be up this late." He started to get up.

"You're the reason I'm still awake!"

"Sorry not sorry."

Thomas gave an offended little gasp, then smiled. "See you in the morning, Virgil."

"Night, Thomas."


	3. Chapter 3

"I told you, you don't have to come with me."

"And I told you, I'm here for moral support. Plus I'm kind of curious to see what Roman's room looks like."

It was mid-afternoon the next day. Thomas had slept for ten hours straight after his day yesterday, which he thought he deserved, and it had taken a while to get up Virgil's confidence to come talk to Roman, even after their big talk yesterday.

"It's too soon. He'll still be mad at me. Why don't I just come back tomorrow?" Virgil turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction, but Thomas grabbed his arm.

"Nuh-uh. We discussed this. He won't be mad and it's better to talk sooner rather than later. Lay all your thoughts and feelings out on the table and have a properly honest chat." 

"That literally sounds like a nightmare I had last week. Emotional vulnerability." he said with an over-exaggerated shudder.

"I think it will good for you to work out all your issues. Besides, I think we're nearly there; too late to back out now." Thomas beamed.

Although he had never been to Roman's room before, it was very easy to find. He just had to follow the music. In all honesty, Thomas had been a little worried about Roman all day. He might not have spoken to him directly, but he had a sense for Roman's mood by the songs stuck in his head. This morning it had been sad, power ballads, but recently it had morphed into Disney villains' songs. He was currently singing his own version of Poor Unfortunate Souls, in which it was heavily implied that Roman was the unfortunate one. Virgil hadn't seemed to notice.

"Right, we're here. Now you've seen the room, can you go?" said Virgil desperately.

Thomas was too dumb-struck to answer. Roman's room was an explosion of light and color, with artworks adorning every wall, and fairy lights over every window. If not for the masses of paper with notes and ideas written in colorful highlighter strewn all over the floor, Thomas might have sworn he'd walked into Disney World.

"Thomas," Virgil snapped twice in front of his face, "go! I've got it from here."

Thomas jolted back into himself. "Oh, yeah, right. Going. Definitely going. Good luck, buddy." He patted Virgil on the shoulder reassuringly, then turned around and pretended to leave. He waited until Virgil had walked completely into the room and snuck back to peak around the door. He was just looking out for his friend, not spying. That wasn't weird, right? He tried not to think about it too hard.

"Roman," he heard Virgil say in a quiet voice, "can we talk?"

"V-Virgil!" Roman exclaimed, jumping up from the chair in front of his vanity and straightening his sash, "I wasn't expecting to see you here!"

"Can we talk about what happened yesterday?" Virgil said nervously, whilst fiddling with the zipper on his hoodie and not looking Roman in the eye.

"Sure! Come, sit." Roman sat on his chaise longue and patted the empty space next to him. "I tried to come talk to you yesterday, but you weren't in your room and the others hadn't seen you either." 

"Oh, um, I was in my room, just in the closet."

"Virge! It took me years to drag you out of there!" Roman said, more confidently than he felt, then lightly bro-punched Virgil on the arm and immediately regretted it. He tried to change the subject. "I didn't think you'd be ready to talk to me so soon. You usually dwell on things a lot longer than this. Not that that's a bad thing! It's just, kind of, what you do." This was not going at all how Roman had rehearsed.

"Well I've been talk- I mean, thinking, and I decided, sooner rather than later, you know." He took a deep, steadying breath. "So, what I wanted to tell you was that I-"

Thomas didn't hear the rest as he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming up behind him.

"Oh good, Thomas, you're finally up," came Logan's voice, "You've utterly ruined my sleep schedule again. It took me weeks to get you into that rhythm-"

"Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh!" Thomas whispered frantically, clasping his hand over Logan's mouth. "You'll disturb them!"

"Disturb whom?" He broke out of Thomas's grasp and looked around the door. "Are you spying on Roman and Virgil?" He said without making any attempt to lower his voice.

"Shh!" he whisper-shouted, pulling Logan back out of the door frame. "I'm not spying, I'm just, listening."

"That's eavesdropping. Which is still spying. And not a healthy thing to do to your friends." Logan crossed his arms and looked at Thomas disapprovingly.

"Okay, okay. If I admit I was spying, will you keep your voice down? Virgil was just about to admit his feelings for-"

Thomas cut himself off. Maybe he shouldn't tell the others yet. He should let Virgil tell them when he was ready.

"Oh, is he finally telling Roman he's in love with him?" Logan said nonchalantly.

"Wait a minute! You knew?" How did Logan know before him?

"I may not be the most feelingsy-" he shuddered "-Side, but even I have eyes. The way those two behave around each other? It was the only logical explanation." He proudly tipped his glasses. 

"Did somebody say feelings?" came a cheery voice to Thomas's other side.

"Patton! Quiet!" yelled Thomas, growing increasingly stressed that they'd been overheard. A quick glance round the door told him they were still safe. Roman and Virgil were to busy looking into each other's eyes to notice the commotion outside. Thomas saw Roman reach out to push Virgil's bangs out of his eyes before he turned back to the others.

Unlike Logan, Patton immediately lowered his voice. "What's going on here, kiddo? Why are you standing outside Roman's room?"

Thomas decided it would probably be easier to just fill them in on what had happened, leaving out one important detail, of course.

"So yesterday," he started off, whispering, "Roman stole Virgil's poster and Virgil was upset, so he and Virgil got into an argument, and now he's in there making amends." That seemed vague enough. No need to mention the kiss.

"Oh no!" Patton gasped, putting his hands over his mouth. "That's why Virgil was upset yesterday? Because his poster was missing?" 

Not quite, but Thomas didn't want to admit that. "Er, yeah."

"Oh no!" he said again. "I took his poster!"

Thomas hadn't expected that. "Wait, really?"

"I only needed it for a few minutes! I wanted to make him some cookies in his style so I took the poster as reference! I should have put it back when I was done! This is all my fault! I have to go talk to him." Patton walked toward the door frame.

"That's probably not a good idea right now." Logan warned.

"Yeah Patton, maybe you should wait until-" Thomas started, but it was already too late. Patton had rounded the corner and had an unobstructed view of the room.

"Aww!" Patton squealed, clutching his hands beneath his chin. 

Thomas and Logan followed him and looked into the room. Roman and Virgil were kissing sweetly, locked in a tight embrace, with Roman's hand caressing Virgil's cheek and Virgil's hands on Roman's ribs. They were too focused on their kiss to notice Patton's interruption.

"That's actually quite charming." said Logan, observationally, and finally quietly.

Thomas smiled. He was really proud of Virgil for over coming his fears and talking about his feelings. His anxious Side had come so far. He tried to remember the black-jacketed Anxiety who had caused him so much trouble three years ago but struggled to compare him to the purple-clad Virgil who was sat in front of him. Thomas was still being nostalgic as he watched Virgil lower his hand over Roman's waist, then his hip, then lift his leg over his lap to straddle him.

"Ahh!" yelled Patton, covering his eyes.

Finally an exclamation too loud. Virgil's head snapped around in shock. Upon seeing everyone watching him, he jumped out of Roman's lap and took a few steps away from him. "Thomas! What are you still doing here! You said you were going! How much of that did you hear? How much did you see?"

"Oh hi guys," said Roman casually, finally opening his eyes and seeing all his friends in the room.

"Hi Roman!" called Patton, without lowering his hands.

"Nothing, Virgil, I promise! Except that last bit."

"Why were you even in here!"

"It was an accident, we were uh-" Logan lied badly. "We were- you know what, we'll just go. Let's go." He took the still-blindfolded Patton by the arm and lead him out of the room.

"Bye Virgil! Congratulations!" 

Thomas was left alone with two lovebirds. He briefly paused to wonder how his life had come to the point where he was third-wheeling his own mind, but he shook that thought away. "I'm guessing the talk went well, then?"

"Oh yes!" beamed Roman. "As it turns out, Virgil is hopelessly, desperately in love with me and has been pining from afar for years now."

"That wasn't quite how I phrased it." 

"And as fate would have it, his love is not unrequited! Virgil has secured himself the handsomest prince in all the land!"

"I regret ever saying anything." Virgil's voice was deadpan, but Thomas saw the corners of his mouth turn upward a little.

"Well I'm happy for you two." He smiled at them both in turn. "Anyway, I'd better be off. I'll leave you two to your date."

Roman's face lit up. "What a marvelous idea, Thomas! A proper date! This calls for candles! And harp music! And flowers! And-" his voice faded away as he walked across the room to search through his drawers.

"Told you." teased Thomas, once Roman was out of earshot. "Is this everything you hoped for?"

"Weirdly enough, yeah. And to think this all happened because he stole my poster." He shook his head and smiled fondly.

"Oh yeah, about that."

"Hmm?"

"Roman didn't take your poster. Patton did. He wanted to make you Nightmare Before Christmas cookies."

Virgil looked quizzical. "Is that why there were iced cookies outside my room this morning?"

"Probably."

"Huh. I thought they were meant to be spiders, not skeletons. He really does need to work on that."

Before Thomas could reply, there was a voice from the other side of the room. "Virgil, my sweet! My one and only! My Fall In Love Boy! Dinner's ready! I hope you like oysters!"

"Yep, that's my cue to leave." He squeezed Virgil's wrist. "I really am happy for you two. I think you'll be good together."

Virgil surprised him by pulling him in for a hug. "Thank you, Thomas. None of this would have happened without you. You're a good friend."

Thomas leaned out of the hug and disappeared from the mindscape before Virgil could see his eyes starting to water. He landed back in his bedroom and saw that it was now evening, but weirdly, he didn't have any anxiety about doing nothing all day. He spent a few seconds thinking what he could do for the rest of the evening, before going over to his bookshelf, picking up a cheesy romance novel, curling up under the covers and beginning to read, and if Thomas couldn't sleep that night due to some entirely different kinds of thoughts overwhelming his mind, then that was a problem for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been really fun to write and I hope you guys enjoyed it :)


End file.
